


New Traditions

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, garcy, garcy xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: There's one person from the holiday celebrations, and Lucy is determined to change that.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure. I probably haven't read through this more than once maybe? Sorry for all the errors. Also not beta'd.

"Eggnog?"

Lucy looks up and smiles at Connor's outstretched hand. She takes the glass and pats the spot next to her. "Thank you."

He sits next to her sipping on his own drink. "Where's your shadow?"

She shakes her head with confusion. "My what?"

"The rather tall former enemy turned alley that follows you around most of the time like a lovesick puppy?"

Lucy nearly chokes on her drink. "Flynn? No, no, that's not, Connor, we're just friends."

"Oh, Lucy, you must know no one in the bunker believes this," Connor raises an eyebrow.

She feels a blush creep on her face not sure she wants to know the extent of the bunker gossip. "We really are just friends."

He looks at her with obvious disbelief. "However you wish to describe your relationship does not change the fact that he is indeed missing from our Christmas celebration."

Lucy eyes the festivities in front of her and smiles softly at her friends laughing and joking as they act out some silly game she was more willing to watch than participate in. Denise and Michelle are plating more desserts than they'll ever need. Rufus swings Jiya as his laughter fills the room, and Wyatt holds up a small toy trying to get Moses' attention who is much more interested at grabbing at his mother's hair. But Connor is right. One person is missing, and a frown forms on her face.

"I spoke to him earlier," she starts. "He said he had a headache."

"Lucy," Connor rolls his eyes. "Do you honestly believe him?"

She thinks for a second. "I did but now? Maybe I am clueless as my mother always said I was."

"I think you're trusting in his word," Connor objects. "I won't tell you what to do, but I believe it would be a terrible shame for someone to spend Christmas alone once again."

Lucy sits in silence pondering his words. Finally, she places her drink on the side table and stands. Connor doesn't say a word but gives her a smile as she takes off down the hallway.

When she approaches Flynn's room, Lucy stands outside staring at the metal door. Her hand hovers considering whether she should bother him. What if he wants isolation? What if he truly is unwell and is merely trying to catch up on sleep? Well, she figures, there's only one way to find out. Lucy knocks.

Noises slip from his room almost instantly. She can hear him moving inside, but the door doesn't open. Lucy wonders for half a minute if Flynn will answer and considers leaving him in peace. Then, Flynn opens the door.

A small gasp leaves Lucy's lips when she sees him. There's no doubt in her mind now that the headache excuse had been a lie. His eyes are puffy and red, and she suspects the delay was his poor attempt to conceal the truth. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asks, voice thick and broken.

And she could laugh at this ridiculous man worrying about her right now. "I'm fine. I just wanted to check on you. You're missing out on all the fun."

He shrugs. "I'm tired this evening."

"Right," Lucy answers slowly. "But Christmas is only once a year. I'd hate for you to miss it all."

"I'll be fine, Lucy," Flynn responds firmly, and it's very clear he's ready for the conversation to end.

"Alright," she sighs. "If it's what you want..."

Flynn nods and wishes her a good night before shutting the door. Lucy stands in astonishment not quite sure what she should do next. She finally starts back down the hallway still thinking about Flynn. Connor looks at her with curiosity, and she only shakes her head.

Lucy walks to the dessert table and smiles lightly at Michelle who gives her a slice of cake. She takes a seat eating it in silence. Lucy knows she should leave Flynn alone. It's obvious he's hurting, and she's not clueless enough to not realize why this may be. Still, he has her, or at least she thinks he does. She can't leave him to suffer alone. Not today. Not on Christmas.

"May I have another piece?" Lucy asks.

"Of course, Lucy," Michelle passes her another plate, and Lucy offers her thanks. She grabs a drink and a few more things than recommended for her clumsy nature before trekking back to Flynn's room.

Flynn looks less than amused to see her again, but the most he offers in way of protest is a frown. He steps back waving her in and taking the cake before Lucy has a chance to spill it all over his floor.

"I know you want to be alone," she says dropping his present and a bag on his bed. "But you really have to try Michelle's cake and Connor's eggnog."

Flynn's frown doesn't leave his face, but he holds up his hands to let her know he won't fight her.

"Anyway, I figured while I was here," Lucy continues a mile a minute. "I might as well bring your gift. It's not much, but I hope you like it anyway."

Flynn sighs then manages a small smile. "I suppose we can exchange gifts now." He slips behind his chair and pulls out a brightly colored box.

Lucy grins broadly and takes the gift sitting on his bed. She waves him over, and he joins her. She sets the gift down and hands him the treats. "It's your favorite. I asked Michelle to make it for you."

He looks surprised at this. "Lucy, that's, that's very kind of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Flynn," she reaches over squeezing his arm.

"Are you going to open your gift?" he asks between bites.

"We can in a minute," Lucy answers almost shyly. "I just thought maybe we could spend some time together. You know, talk or something. Whatever you want to do."

Flynn's frown returns at this. "I wanted to be left alone, Lucy."

"And that's it?" she shakes her head looking up at him sadly.

He watches her then turns away. "It's what I do every Christmas now."

Lucy touches his arm gently. "Then maybe we can start some new traditions."

Flynn looks at her. "I'm not sure where I would begin."

"Slowly, just you and me," Lucy smiles. "I can put on some Christmas music, and we can see where that leads us. Deal?"

"Deal," Flynn replies, his own smile forming.

Lucy slides off the bed and finds her phone. She scrolls through her playlist until she sees her Christmas one. "Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree" fills the air as she turns back triumphantly. Flynn's at her side moments later and pulls her close. "I don't suppose you can play such an upbeat song without dancing," he says shyly.

She laughs as he twirls her, and she's relieved to hear his own laughter mix in. Lucy's not sure if it's one too many drinks or her usual clumsiness, but she careens less than delicately into Flynn with what she would claim was dancing. Flynn isn't angry, however, and chuckles at her. He wraps his arms around her and steadies her. "Maybe we should have started with a slow song?"

"Or we need more to drink," Lucy answers.

Flynn's laughter is loud, and it fills her heart with joy. "I think that's the opposite of what you need right now."

"Whatever," Lucy pulls away and plops on his bed. She reaches down into her bag pulling out a bottle of alcohol. "It's much more fun when we drink in happiness."

He slides in next to her. "I can't argue with you there."

Flynn passes her two glasses as she pours. She holds up her drink as a toast. “To new traditions.”

"To new traditions," he clinks his glass against hers.

Lucy can only smile as they drink. She won’t tell him now. It hardly seems appropriate with the pain she knows is in his heart, but she can’t wait to see what new traditions they will create. _Together_.


End file.
